vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Skm/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
ENTWURF Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben In der untersuchten Dissertation „Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik“ von Dr. Silvana Koch-Mehrin finden sich nicht nur, wie in diesem Wiki dokumentiert, in beträchtlichem Umfang Textübernahmen aus fremden Quellen ohne hinreichende Kenntlichmachung, sondern ebenfalls eine beträchtliche Anzahl fehlerhafter Quellenreferenzen im Fußnotenapparat. Unklar ist derzeit, wie diese Fehler entstanden sind. Dass eine solche Arbeitsweise aber in jedem Fall wissenschaftliche Standards verletzt, muss nicht weiter ausgeführt werden. Bislang wurden insgesamt 41 fehlerhafte Quellenreferenzen (in einer Fußnote bzw. bei einer Abbildung können auch mehrere Quellenreferenzen vorkommen; doppelte Fußnoten werden nur einfach gezählt) gefunden, und es wurde nur ein Bruchteil der Angaben überprüft. Die einzelnen Funde finden sich weiter unten. Das eklatanteste Beispiel sind computergenerierte Abbildungen, die ganz oder teilweise auf Datenmaterial aus dem Standardwerk „Grundriß der Währungspolitik“ (Veit 1969) basieren sollen. Wenn man jedoch auf den als Quelle angegebenen Seiten bei Veit nachschlägt, finden sich diese Daten dort nicht. Des Rätsels Lösung scheint zu sein, dass eine andere Ausgabe als die im Literaturverzeichnis angegebene verwendet wurde, aber auch dann stimmen die Angaben immer noch nicht genau. Häufig wird auch auf angebliche Belegstellen verwiesen, die sich bei der Überprüfung als falsch herausstellen. So z.B. soll Alfred de Ridders Werk „La Belgique et la Guerre“ gemäß Fn. 636, S. 165 Quelle für die Behauptung sein, dass ab 1918 die besetzten Gebiete einen monatlichen Tribut in Höhe von 60 Millionen Francs pro Monat an die deutsche Militärregierung zahlen mussten, mit dem die deutsche Armee in Belgien finanziert wurde. Bei de Ridder findet sich an der angegebenen Stelle aber nichts dergleichen. Die restlichen Quellenangaben werden, soweit mit vertretbarem Aufwand möglich, noch überprüft und das Ergebnis an dieser Stelle veröffentlicht. Nachweise Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben in Fußnoten Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben bei Abbildungen Sonstiges Jenkis erstmal hier abgeladen, prüfen wie und wo das integriert werden kann, passt hier bei den egal-litangaben besser als unter rechtschreibfehlern Der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Helmut Walter Jenkis wird im Literaturverzeichnis und sämtlichen Verweisen auf die Quelle Jenkis 1969 neunmal falsch als Jenkins ''' referenziert, zB: * Seite 44: "Vor diesem Hintergrund wird die Aussage '''Jenkin's:" Immer wieder schwierig: der deutsche Genitiv. * Seite 224 (Literaturverzeichnis): Jenkins, Helmut: Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150 Fehlerhafte Zitate * Im Fließtext auf S. 113 wird Bamberger falsch und sinnentstellend zitiert. Wörtlich heißt es bei ihm: Beide Voraussetzungen verbreiten ein neues Licht auf die Theorie und Praxis der Münzpolitik. Die Machtfrage kommt in der Thatsache vorwiegend zum Ausdruck, daß die französische Bank .... Koch-Mehrin zitiert ihn hingegen mit: "Diese Diskussionen verbreiten ein neues Licht auf die Theorie und Praxis der Münzpolitik. Die Machtfrage kommt (..) vorwiegend zum Ausdruck." Die ersten beiden Wörter werden also von der Verfasserin nach Gutdünken ersetzt und der letzte Satz ergibt keinen rechten Sinn. * In Fn. 290 auf S. 87 zitiert sie Perlman mit: „To ensure that it was not in any way associated with France and French history Germany adopted a gold basis that was totally different and incompatible with the French system." Perlman schreibt im Original: To ensure that it was not in any way associated with France and French history – the memory of the humiliating defeat at Jena in 1806 was still very powerful – Germany adopted a gold basis that was totally different and incompatible with the French system. Warum Koch-Mehrin hier für die Parenthese nicht, wie es korrekt wäre, Auslassungszeichen setzt, ist nicht verständlich. * In Fn. 543 auf S. 143 wird Perlman zitiert mit: „It was possibly not such a great fish to catch." Im Original heißt es: Greece joined the union in 1867, though with its large circulation of paper money, struggling to maintain convertibility, it was possibly not such a great fish to catch. Fehler im Literaturverzeichnis * Perlman, M.: In search of Monetary Union, in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 22, No. 1, Spring 1993, S. 313-332; richtig ist No. 2, Fall 1993 * Fischer, Wolfram u.a. (Hg.): Handbuch der Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Bde. 5 u. 6; Stuttgart 1987; richtig ist Bd. 5, Stuttgart 1985 u. Bd. 6, Stuttgart 1987 * ''Jenkins, Helmut:'' Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150; richtig ist Jenkis * Giovanni, Alberto: Bretton Woods and its Precursors: Rules Versus Discretion in the History of International Monetary Regimes; in: M. Bordo/B.Eichengreen (Hg.): A Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System, Chicago, S. 109-147; kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * Martin, David A.: The Impact of Mid-Nineteenth Century Gold Depreciation Upon Western Monetary Standards, S. 641-658; kein Zeitschriftentitel und kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * Veit, Otto: Grundriß der Währungspolitik; 19693; kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * Folgende Titel sind bei Sekundär- statt Zeitgenössischer Literatur aufgeführt: Canovai 1910, Canovai 1911, Cassel 1937, Croce 1928, de Ridder 1925, Ferraris 1911, Fourtens 1930, Kundert 1907, Landmann 1911, Raffalovich 1893 Kategorie:skm Kategorie:Bericht